Satchi Transcript Stream 2018-06-18
June 18th keeping an eye on things! (part3) The scene opens back at the club. Where Satchi and Cor Vous enjoys the dance show. Shortly after, Chipz asks to talk to Satchi in the Red room. Curious or concerned, Ashunera comes to the red room short while later with him to see if Satchi was ok. Satchi replies that it's just simple questions, nothing serious and assured, exits the room. Chipz continues on asking, "You spend a lot of times with Scifri and his crew, and you've seen Nanoade there recently?" Satchi Replies, "Recently yes last night." Chipz continues on, " Can you answer me this? um.. as far as your understanding in this, Why are they bringing her along?" Satchi replies that they are teaching her in a way that she shouldn't put herself in danger, and while she wanted to get Chipz's approval, they believed her method would put her in harm's way and it would also make Chipz worried. Chipz ponders why they would still teach her. Satchi immediately replies that they had stopped training her and all they did was talked . After a short pause, Chipz asks "then what the fuck is Scifri's Problem?" Satchi, for a brief moment looks at Chipz while contemplating the question he just asked, "I don't know... he just.. He's all heart and... I guess... he's like 'he told me that I see her as I was a kid. ' I told him that he grew up differently while She grew up differently. Honestly, she shouldn't be into this kind of dangerous stuff, and he understood 'I didn't want to bring her in this kind of danger.'" Chipz ponders the answer he was given because he mentions to Satchi that Scifri has a drastic different upbringing from Nanoade. Scifri has been forged with fire throughout his life, where Nanoade has been watching anime and lived a normal life. Satchi reinstates his point that Scifri did agree that there's a difference in upbringing and that Nanoade just wanted to spend time with Chipz. Chipz then asks what are Scifri's motives. Satchi honestly replies that he's trying to prevent the war from happening. Chipz sees Satchi's answer in a different light where Scifri may be preparing the incite a war... Satchi believes that with tensions are still running high and with that tension Scifri may have said things that he did not mean. However, Chipz also mentions that Scifri also taken actions that is drastic and different as well. Chipz reminds Satchi that he is wary of Scifri's actions and not getting people involved in dangerous situations. Chipz reiterates that brute force to stop a war is not the right way to do it since it could incite and start the war. Satchi mentions that Scifri, with good intentions, wanted to stop and maintain peace, but lately Scifri has not been really thinking things through. Scifri follows his heart the most and not thinking things through. Chipz reminds satchi that Nanoade should not be involved but she is also a teenager and he can't stop her anymore. But Chipz is more worried about how even more unstable Scifri has become, even more so than Chipz had been and that's a really scary place to be. Nanoade could be put in danger because of it. Satchi agrees that Chipz's best interest for his daughter. Satchi assures that the members pushed her away and she's not involved with their team's activities. Chipz makes sure of Satchi's words and continues to question Nanoade isn't involved because Satchi still have seen her yesterday with them and that doesn't seem to match up to him. Satchi said Nanoade believed this may be bigger than her and that could get her killed. Chipz questions that answer because Nanoade is a headstrong out of control teenager and everything Scifri had said yesterday has been pointless? Satchi stood firm to his answer and that Nanoade isn't involved. However, in the end, Chipz still doesn't fully believe the answer but lets Satchi go. Scifri pulls Satchi aside and asks what Chipz had talked to him about and Satchi only given some parts of the truth to Chipz. Scifri also makes sure he is not visible to Chipz as much as possible. Folkona interrupts their conversation and told them to help Ashunera, as her bloodlust may be kicking in again. as they go to find Ashunera, Satchi says, "we're not done training her yet." Satchi reminds Scifri that we are done training and she should be sent home. Scifri ignores Satchi answer. They find Ashunera in the penthouse awakened and back to her normal state. Ashunera explains to them that the demon within her is from the Mad God Realms. Due to the fusion of the demon, the demon cannot be exorcised, but Ashunera can be banished. However, Satchi does not wish for that and would like to find another way instead. They believe Ashunera needs to calm down and be distracted from the the demon. They suggest Ashunera helping Oblivious' research. Soon after, as if Scifri has placed a short leash on Satchi, he calls for Satchi. Instead Scifri, Cor Vous, and Folkona ponders what they should do about Lanfear's and Chipz's relationship. Scifri proposes his 'theory' saying that Zero is being targeted because Zero may have a strong relationship with Lanfear and that may be an alternative way to break her heart. The team (Folkona and Scifri) firmly believes that Chipz should not be with Lanfear since they believe Lanfear originally belonged to Joey. They also believe that Kimple is trying to push Lanfear back to Joey and they believe they should aim for the same goal. After the conversation ends, Satchi wonders around the club only to notice Mimika alone on top of the blimp. Satchi converses with Amika, Amika quietly points to the top of the blimp, and mentions something is bothering her but can't say who it is, and that it seems to bother her. Their awkward chat continues but Amika still continues to ponder something that cannot be told to Satchi. Soon, Satchi searches for the rest of the members as Cor Vous tells Scifri that he needs to talk to Chipz once more. Folkona insists that Chipz isn't at the club and believes there's really no point for him to talk to Chipz anyways. Satchi then has a chat with Nanoade explaining that she should not get involved. Although Nanoade wants to get stronger, the method they had used on her, Satchi believes, was too harsh on her. Nanoade is aware that she shouldn't be there, but she doesn't have anywhere else to go. Nanoade says Chipz is all she has and doesn't know much about her childhood. Falling into depression, Nanoade believes that Azreal should've killed her and it would've been better off. Satchi tries to reassures that Chipz still loves her and he was worried about her safety. Nanoade asked Scifri to take her to train her. Interrupted by Folkona, she comes to Satchi to to vent about Scifri trying not wanting to talk to her at that moment, and threatened to kill everyone in the club. Folkona also complains about how Chipz did not wanted to talk when she had asked if they could have a chat. All the while Cor Vous is somehow part of ignoring her too. Venting continues to ensue as they lose track of conversing with Nanoade. Folkona seems to have reach the limit of patience as she continues to vent on Satchi as he seems to be the only listening to her . After a lengthy banter, Satchi has an opportunity to slip out of the conversation, and headed to find Ashunera. Ashunera had summoned Satchi to the moon where she looks like she is preparing to engage Ashura in a duel. Azreal, Kirby, Oblivious, and Miss Universe is present for the duel. Ashunera enters the crater as Ashura continues to dominate over her. As the onlookers watch at a distance, the battle seems to be completely one-sided. Ashunera continues not to awaken her powers. She tries to flee towards where the audience is as Ashura continues to chase after her. Ashura catches up to her in front of the rest of the group and gets one more punch before being knocked down once more. Satchi quickly goes to Ashunera but remain speechless at the sight of Ashunera's Broken body. As Ashunera continues to try to stand up she tries to throw another punch before being knocked down again. Kirby tries to reason with Ashura Ashura strikes one final blow to Ashunera before she gets knocked unconscious. while she remains fallen, Ashura explains why she is being tested and taught to channel their inner rage to infuse their powers. Satchi runs to Ashunera in hopes that she is still awake. Oblivious checks her injuries, but the results seem severe throughout her body. As Oblivious tries to help stabilize her, Satchi is desperate to help her in anyway. He pulls Azreal aside and asks his help by telling Azreal to threaten his life. He quickly agrees and takes Satchi to Ashunera. Soon Azreal takes out his scythes and knocks Satchi down in front of Ashunera. Immediately, Ashunera's power awakens from witnessing the assault. Azreal then tells Ashunera to go down there and punch Ashura and succeed otherwise, Azreal intends to use the sharp edge of his scythe to cut down Satchi in front of her Ashunera focuses her energy, and in doing so, Ashura takes notice to the ever-growing power emanating from Ashunera. As Ashunera readies her focused fist, she suddenly shifts her focus towards Azreal and throws her rage at Azreal's face. Unphased, Azreal just watches as Ashunera uses the last ounce of strength. Ashura is disappointed that Azreal would strike others for the sake of incurring Ashunera's Rage and decides to punch Azreal face as well. Eventually whether Satchi was losing patience or baiting Ashura, Satchi continues to verbally assault Ashura. Ashunera tries desperately to stop Satchi before Ashura's rage shifts towards him. Instead Kirby continues to make insults that seems to receives strikes and slaps from Ashura. After what seems like a long conversation Ashura finally slaps Satchi unconscious. Ashunera screams and runs to Satchi if he is alright. Ashunera's Rage finally awakened, Satchi struggles to pull away as their battle continues. Oblivious and Miss Universe come to aid Satchi as he was instructed to lie unconscious while the battle ensues. After the battle ends, Ashunera runs to Satchi calling out his name. Ashunera's voice does not seem to connect to Satchi as he lies unconscious. Although completely healed, Satchi still remains unconscious as Oblivious and Ashura continues to have a conversation. A light cough comes from Satchi and Ashunera's attention changes back to Satchi. Ashunera helps Satchi up and Ashunera is relieved that Satchi is alright. Ashura has acknowledged that Ashunera's progress has been impressive, and Ashunera's training is complete. Eventually the remaining members of the team heads to the Safe haven (Eternal Gardens) to meet with one another. Cor Vous mentions to Satchi that she had confronted Sora ichi and came back injured, while Kuri describes Ashunera's battle with Ashura. Sora ichi is one of the ALA assassins that may seek Zentreya's life. however, they were interrupted to listen to Scifri. The teams to review what had happened that night. Scifri seems to talk about building the team's trust and it needs to be stronger by creating a team's name (as Nanoade suggested). Kuri and Satchi opposes the team name. Both seems to be embarrassed by having a team name. Satchi pulls Scifri aside and argues with him about why Nanoade is still being part of this team after many attempts and agreements they they won't get her involved nor train her. Scifri insists that she is not part of the team and claims she only lives here because she has nowhere else to go. Satchi still doubts Scifri's words as they return to group. They decided on Team Renegade as their group's name. However, Cor Vous still is not satisfied by the name. shortly Scifri disappears without a word, and Cor Vous mentions that Sora Ichi is the assassin for Zentreya and Zero Guilt. The one that hired him was a woman with an eyepatch. Ashunera jumps in and tells that the woman is Abysmal, another General of the ALA. Satchi volunteers to look into it and gather more information. After some time passes, Scifri summons a few of the members to the bunker. Scifri describes talking to Chipz one last time and bringing a form of closure to their bond. Scifri says only the team is all he would place his life on. Scifri tries to convince Cor Vous that Chipz won't care about her nor would he come to them for help. Cor Vous continues to try to convince Scifri that Chipz's concern isn't the war nor they should be giving up on Chipz so easily. Scifri and Folkona continues to argue with Cor Vous as she stand firm that there is something wrong with Chipz. Scifri has no intentions of helping Chipz if war ever breaks out. Scifri believes the sole reason for the team is to stop the war and maybe we can find some place out there for all of them. Cor Vous tries to convince Scifri to fix their friendship with Chipz, but Scifri admits that he does not want to fix it. He does not want to be on Chipz's side. Scifri claims he will try to help Chipz, but Scifri believes Chipz does not need him right now. Cor Vous questions where Scifri's will will ever be. Satchi tells them to worry about themselves although he agrees that he wants to protect everyone on the list and more. Scifri continues to bring up his parents that they are the reason why he moves forward and how his father makes him jealous because he claims his father lived a more righteous life. Scifri tells Cor Vous to look after Chipz in his stead since scifri chooses not to help Chipz. Cor Vous chosen to move remain on Chipz's side and leave the team. Cor Vous said she will remain in contact with both sides. As Cor Vous walks away from them, Scifri believes he is doing the right thing. Satchi questions whether scifri is doing the right thing and whether he has a plan. Satchi also questions whether Scifri intends to put a hit on anyone. Scifri admits that could happen as wars are chaotic. Scifri intends to recreate a new him and they will be going off their own. At the end, Satchi goes to the colosseum to talk to Nanoade. Nanoade what they were talking about earlier, Satchi tells her that they were talking about protecting everyone. However, Nanoade also want to train strong enough to protect herself and she doesn't care about her childhood anymore. Satchi reminds her that she should enjoy her childhood and will look after her. Satchi tells her that she should train her mind and how to talk . To convince others to gather information or to meet more people. Nanoade tries to convince herself to go back to hell with them. Satchi insists that she should not go to Hell but maybe places that are far less dangerous. Category:Satchi Stream Transcripts